Farewell, and Welcome
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ya, sweet pea di sana adalah kuncinya.“Selamat tinggal, terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan.” A requested fic from kishina nadeshiko.


Aih, temenku, wahai Shina, akhirnya daku bisa menyelesaikan rikues darimu... Semoga ini bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Kuharap ini fluffy, kuharap ini memuaskan....

Dan kebetulan sekali, --saia lupa-- bahwa hari ini, 31 Januari, adalah ultah BYAKKUN!! XDD Haha, moga makin ganteng dan merestui Ichigoo!! X33 *apaan coba?*

Dan, hm, kambek ke niatan asal. Shina, one of my best friend, this is for you!!

* * *

******Farewell, and Welcome******

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**.**

**.**

Request fict from: kishina nadeshiko

.

T rated, romance, and (I hope) fluffy.

* * *

Laki-laki itu melangkah indolen; seolah tanpa kemauan. Derap langkahnya sayup-sayup menapak pada dedaunan kering penghias bukit sepi itu. Matanya menerawang lurus, tak peduli sekitar.

Sebuah buket lili putih tergenggam lemas di tangannya.

Ia hanya perlu melangkah sedikit lagi, hingga ke puncak bukit itu. Puncak kenangan yang telah dilupakannya. Sebanding dengan tuanya usia kenangan itu, dan album kenangan di memorinya yang telah usang. Hanya menyisakan bayang-bayang putih, siluet gelap akan wanita yang pernah menempati posisi penting dalam hatinya.

Ia tak lagi mengenang wanita itu sebagai cintanya.

Hanya sebagai pengisi masa lalu....

Hanya masalah waktu yang belum mempertemukannya dengan wanita lain hingga ia masih mengingat momen bersama wanita itu.

Byakuya. Laki-laki itu kini telah tiba dari tujuannya semula.

Pemakaman di bukit yang sepi.

Tak ada yang berubah dari pemakaman itu, semenjak enam bulan yang lalu. Terakhir kalinya ia mampir kesini. Jarang.

Ya, jarang. Jarang sekali ia mengunjungi makam itu. Meskipun jasad yang bersemayam di dalam sana adalah istrinya. Istri yang pernah mengisi palung hati dan cintanya dengan senyuman yang manis.

Tapi itu hanya kenangan.

Byakuya bukannya trauma. Ia hanya kecewa.

Kecewa, betapa singkat cinta yang diterimanya. Dan sekarang semua pergi berlalu. Hanya menyisakan sedikit kenangan manis. Yang tak begitu dikenangnya karena dirapuhkan waktu.

Ia ingin cinta yang baru. Ya...

Yang tidak membuatnya harus menelan cinta berharapan kosong seperti sebelumnya.

Kini langkahnya telah mengantar dirinya tepat ke depan nisan kelabu itu. Nisan yang menjadi penjelas nyata kesepian dan kehilangan yang menghampakan hatinya hingga sekarang.

Ia butuh sebongkah cinta baru.

**xxx**

Byakuya membuka matanya, seraya menurunkan tangkupan tangannya yang sedari tadi diangkat ke hadapan wajahnya. Berdoa.

Yah, setidaknya ia memberi doa pada istrinya disana bukan? Meski sang bidadari itu tak lagi ada dihatinya.

Byakuya memandang lagi batu nisan itu, dengan buket bunga lili yang terbaring di depannya.

'Tap.'

Suara langkah merasuk ke telinga Byakuya. Membuatnya menoleh. Jarang sekali ada orang yang kebetulan bersamaan dengannya saat mengunjungi pemakaman ini.

Byakuya agak tertegun. Wanita yang juga sedang membawa buket bunga itu... Seperti perwujudan baru Hisana.

Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya barusan. Berdoa.

Byakuya terus memperhatikannya. Mungkin wanita itu agak risih, sehingga ia menoleh dan menyapa.

"Konnichiwa...." sapanya lembut. Lebih dari Hisana, pikir Byakuya. Kali ini dalam segi kelembutan suaranya.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Byakuya. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Na... Nama saya Rukia, tuan...." katanya membungkuk hormat.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya memperhatikan lagi Rukia dari pangkal rambut hitam legamnya hingga sepatu putih yang dikenakan wanita itu. Ada yang janggal pada bagian matanya. Tepatnya kantung mata yang memerah, sembab.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Rukia tampak salah tingkah, dan menunduk sebagai pengalih perhatiannya.

"Ya," jawabnya lemah.

Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke nisan tempat Rukia meletakkan bunga. Nisannya masih baru, terletak paling ujung. Berukirkan 'Kurosaki Ichigo'.

"Karena dia?" Byakuya mengisyaratkan arah.

Rukia tersenyum kecut. "Dia begitu cepat meninggalkan saya."

Byakuya menutup matanya sejenak. Sama seperti dirinya, kehilangan sebuah cinta dalam waktu singkat.

"Dia terlalu singkat mengisi hati saya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan...." Rukia sedikit terisak. Mengalirkan kembali air matanya perlahan, merembes dari bagian bawah amethyst kemerahan yang menghias matanya.

Byakuya mengarahkan jemarinya ke pipi Rukia, menghapus tetesan itu.

Rukia tertegun. Dengan lekas Byakuya menarik tangannya. Ah, kenapa kali ini tubuhnya bergerak diluar kendali? Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu... tertarik?

"Maaf," ucapnya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Byakuya-sama...."

Byakuya menatapnya lagi, tanpa berkedip. Tubuh mungil itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan salah tingkah.

"Ma... Maaf, saya pulang dulu, Byakuya-sama," Rukia mundur, berbalik.

Byakuya ingin mencegahnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dan membiarkan punggung gadis itu menjadi objek terakhir darinya yang Byakuya lihat sebelum pepohonan rimbun menelannya.

**xxx**

Entah kenapa lagi, sore ini tubuh Byakuya serasa memaksa untuk kembali ke pemakaman itu. Kebetulan, ia punya beberapa tangkai bunga Syringa. Ia membeli kemarin, setelah ia pulang kerja. Karena ia rasa, itulah yang paling tepat.

Ia memilih bunga itu, ya, karena ia paham artinya.

Kenangan.

Sebuah kenangan akan wanita itu. Ia pernah diajarkan arti dari bunga-bunga oleh anak buahnya, Renji.

Ia sering membawa bunga itu ke makam. Sekedar 'memberi tahu' pada Hisana, kalau ia adalah wanita yang memang pernah membuat dirinya tersenyum. Setidaknya itu untuk waktu yang telah terlalu jauh berlalu.

Eh, laki-laki itu merasa aneh.

Entah kenapa ia seperti kurang merasa mantap lagi dengan bunga itu. Kenangan? Itu sudah lama....

Apakah hatinya masih tertambat kepada Hisana yang telah jauh darinya?

Sudahlah. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu lebih. Biarlah, ia pikir. Ia bisa memikirkannya lain kali, di waktu luang lain. Ia hari ini sibuk, satu jam setelah ini ada urusan perusahaan yang mesti ia lakukan, penting.

**xxx**

Lagi-lagi ia menatap kosong pada benda mati itu. Benda mati yang tak akan bisa memberinya jawaban atas sebuah kebimbangan yang ia derita.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya, ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang disana.

Seorang gadis manis, dengan sebuket bunga yang sama dengan dibawa Byakuya.

"Konnichiwa, Byakuya-sama...." katanya seraya membungkukkan diri.

"Ya," jawab Byakuya singkat. Namun tak mewakili apa isi hatinya.

Ia merasa....

Ada segelintir kebahagiaan, mungkin?

Entahlah.

"Konnichiwa," sambung Byakuya. Ia rasa jawaban sebelumnya begitu tidak terhormat, singkat dan terkesan tak peduli.

Rukia, gadis itu, menyimpulkan sebuah garis senyum tipis.

"Kau kesini setiap hari?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya. Semenjak dia pergi, saya selalu mengunjunginya. Anda sendiri?"

"Kebetulah hari ini aku agak senggang. Aku rasa aku bisa mengunjunginya barang sebentar."

Rukia mengangguk, mungkin itu hanya anggukan basa-basi --tepatnya ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang mesti ia berikan. Terlalu canggung.

Mereka diam dalam waktu yang lama. Tentu, saja, mereka sedang memanjatkan doa untuk kedua orang yang meninggalkan mereka tersebut.

Setetes demi setetes air jatuh. Hujan. Rukia tampak tertegun, lalu ia lari ke bawah pohon yang lumayan besar, pohon Akasia. Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang sama.

Hujan rintik berubah deras. Seolah tak memberikan mereka ruang yang lebih luas lagi selain di bawah pohon itu.

Rukia mengatupkan mulutnya, merapatkan pegangan tangannya satu sama lain. Tampaknya ada sebuah kesalahan dari pakaiannya hari ini. Ia memakai baju berlengan pendek dengan bawahan berupa rok selutut ini tidak mendukung cuaca dan suhu yang tengah melandanya.

Tapi sejenak, ia merasa hangat. Bahunya yang hampir terbuka karena pendeknya lengan baju hijau muda itu sekarang terasa hangat. Ia menoleh, tepat ke samping kirinya.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Pakailah. Kau kedinginan, aku tahu itu," Byakuya menjawab. Sekarang pakaian luarnya yang berupa jaket berbahan seperti jeans itu telah melekat pada bahu Rukia.

Rukia lalu menerawang ke hujaman air itu. Matanya kosong, sekilas menampilkan air yang akan jatuh seirama dengan hujan itu.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo...." Rukia, yang dengan hitungan detik telah menjatuhkan air mata yagn sedari tadi di tahannya. "Jika saya melihat hujan, saya ingat lagi dengan Ichigo...."

Byakuya tertegun.

"Dia datang ketika hujan, dan pergi ketika hujan pula...." Rukia bersikeras menahan aliran bening yang menyusuri wajahnya itu, namun gagal.

Byakuya semakin tersentuh akan keadaan di depannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya kepada Rukia, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Rukia kaget, tapi tak meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia malah melingkarkan balik tangannya yang dingin itu. Entah ia sadar atau tidak.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menangisi yang sudah pergi...." Byakuya menyentuh ujung rambut _raven _itu.

Rukia tak menjawab. Ia terpaku.

Rukia tak minta dilepas. Malah ia merasa sebuah kedamaian merasuk di sela tangisnya itu, dan kehangatan mulai meresapi dirinya yang dingin dan tenggelam dalam duka barusan. Hangat, membuat ia merasa nyaman untuk tetap tak bergeming.

Terbelenggu oleh waktu, posisi itu tak berubah, hingga Rukia mundur. Wajah putihnya menyisakan sedikit jejak sembab yang belum mengering.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-sama...."

"Kau boleh panggil aku Byakuya."

"Tapi...."

"Terserah kau. Asalkan kau nyaman memanggilku sesuai keinginanmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Ba-baik, Byakuya-sama...."

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, menelusuri rasa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah apa, ia tak mengerti. Memang Rukia tak jauh berbeda dengan Hisana. Tapi ada...

Sesuatu yang berbeda yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama, sudah dulu, saya ingin pulang sekarang."

"Sekarang? Kau tak mengerti keadaan, Rukia?"

"Saya tidak ingin mengganggu Byakuya-sama disini...." ucap Rukia dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku. Lebih baik kau jangan pulang dulu, kau tahu artinya pulang di tengah hujan, bukan?"

Rukia memandang Byakuya. Ah, tidak, wajah wibawa Byakuya itu membuatnya hampir tak bisa berkata tidak atau hanya sekedar menggeleng. Itu artinya; luluh. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Lama, hujan tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti. Beruntung pohon itu mempunyai ukuran yang tidak kecil; setidaknya mampu menampung tubuh mereka berdua untuk berteduh di bawahnya.

Duk!

Byakuya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat di bahunya. Ia menoleh, dan didapatinya kepala gaids itu telah bersandar tenang disana; lelap tertidur.

Mata besar berhiaskan permata amethyst itu tertutup, dihiasi dengan sedikit anak rambut yang menjalar jahil di sekitar alis hingga atas mulutnya. Sesekali anak rambut itu tertiup, mengikuti arah angin yang tak tentu. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia kembali, membelah wajah Rukia dengan satu garis hitam.

Nafas yang hangat sedikit terasa di kulit Byakuya. Nafas hangat dari gadis itu, yang seolah menjadi penghangat suhu tubuh Byakuya di tengah dinginnya cuaca --oke, dia tidak tahu persis tubuhnya yang menghangat karena nafas itu, ataukah karena kehangatan hatinya yang menjalar sampai ke kulit....

Bibir Byakuya melengkung, tertarik hingga menampakkan sebuah huruf 'U'.

Tersenyum. Ah, secara tak sadar ia melakukannya. Sebuah senyum yang telah lama tak tampak di wajah dinginnya.

**xxx**

"Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya menoleh. Tampak terrefleksi bayangan seorang gadis di mata kelabunya, begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di tangga teratas menuju pemakaman itu.

"Rukia?"

"Ah, Byakuya-sama, kebetulan saya bertemu anda disini," Rukia berlari kecil menghampiri Byakuya.

Aha, sebuah kebetulan lagi, datang ke tempat yang sama dengan waktu yang sama tanpa ada sebuah perjanjian terlebih dahulu.

"Maukah anda mencoba ini?" Rukia menunjukkan sebuah wadah transparan. Isinya kue kering yang bernuansa cokelat.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya," Rukia mengangguk antusias. "Saya tadi mencobanya di rumah, dan membawanya sedikit, mungkin bisa saya makan ketika mampir ke taman untuk membaca. Tapi bertemu anda di sini, saya ingin membaginya sedikit...."

Byakuya mengambil satu, dengan ukuran yang sedang, menggigit sedikit pada bagian ujungnya. Sebenarnya, ia agak kurang suka cokelat, tapi tak apalah. Tawaran dari seorang wanita adalah kehormatan, mungkin?

"Lebih enak daripada buatan Hisana...." bisiknya.

"Ya, Byakuya-sama? Anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

Byakuya menggeleng, "Lupakanlah. Lumayan," Byakuya meletakkan buket bunga Kamelia berwarna merah jambu di makam Hisana.

"Benarkah? Byakuya-sama menyukainya?"

Byakuya mengiyakan dalam satu kali anggukan ke bawah. Wajah Rukia berbinar.

"_Hisana... Apa aku boleh membuka hatiku untuk yang lain?"_ Byakuya memandang Rukia yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Lantas ia memindahkan pandangannya ke batu kelabu yan tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Hari ini... Ulang tahun Hisana...."

Rukia nampak terkejut, "Hisana-san ulang tahun? Hari ini?"

Byakuya mengangguk.

"A-anda tidak sedih, Byakuya-sama?"

"Entahlah... Aku...." Byakuya membeku. Beku dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rukia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Byakuya hanya memejamkan mata. Rukia menebak, laki-laki itu sedang mengucap doanya untuk seseorang di situ.

"Rukia...."

"Umm... Byakuya-sama...."

Dua panggilan dalam satu waktu; bersamaan.

"Bya-Byakuya-sama saja yang duluan...."

"Tidak. Kau duluan."

"Saya mau bertanya, apa boleh... Kita membuka hati kita pada orang lain setelah kita kehilangan orang yang berharga...."

Byakuya menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Betapa tidak, itu adalah kata-kata yang selangkah lagi akan diucapkannya.

"Ma-maaf kalau pertanyaan saya aneh. Tidak usah dijawab, Byakuya-sama..."

"Boleh," Byakuya menerawang, menembus cakrawala langit yang mulai kemerahan, "Jika sebuah cinta telah terkubur, tak ada larangan untuk memiliki lagi setelahnya, sebab manusia hidup karena cinta."

"Tapi jika dia di sana tidak menyukai kita yang memiliki cinta lain bagaimana?"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Orang yang sudah tiada pasti telah mengikhlaskan segala kepemilikannya di dunia. Kalau tidak, bagaimana dia bisa pergi dengan tenang?"

"Begitu ya...." sebuah keraguan tersirat di wajah Rukia.

"Lantas, kau masih ragu? Kita takkan mungkin hidup tanpa cinta. Lagipula, memendam rasa terhadap sesuatu yang telah pergi itu takkan pernah memberikan kebahagiaan."

Rukia menyimpulkan senyumnya.

"Tadi Byakuya-sama mau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak. Secara tak sadar aku sudah menjawabnya untukmu tadi."

"_Hisana... Apa yang kukatakan... Benar kan?"_

**xxx**

Musim semi yang cerah mengembangkan ratusan --bahkan mungkin ribuan kelopak bunga di kota. Toko bunga menjadi semakin cerah, dengan sinar matahari yang menembus kacanya dengan semangat.

Byakuya mendelik ke etalase toko itu. Toko dengan senyuman cerah para bunga segar di musim semi.

Ia nampak sedikit berpikir, menelusuri sel pengingat di otaknya yang telah hampir penuh karena 'seseorang'.

Ah, itu dia! Masih dengan langkah biasa, ia memasuki toko itu. Tanpa ragu mengambil sebuket bunga dan membayarnya.

Dan ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah 'langkah baru'.

**xxx**

Mata Rukia terpejam, seiring dengan buket bunga merah muda yang diletakkan tangannya pada nisan cinta lamanya.

"Kuharap tak ada hujan yang mengakhiri ini lagi, Ichigo. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah lalu...."

"Sweet pea?"

Rukia dengan cepat menoleh, suara berat yang begitu ia... Sukai.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya tak menjawab. Dan melakukan hal yang sama, meletakkan bunga yang sama, dan memejamkan mata pula.

"_Terima kasih atas semuanya, Hisana. Takkan ada yang bisa bertahan dengan cinta yang telah tiada."_

"Anda juga membawa bunga itu?" Rukia mengendikkan pandangannya ke bunga yang barusan diletakkan Byakuya.

"Ya. Aku tahu kau mengerti."

"Mengerti? Ya... Saya memang mengerti artinya, jadi saya juga memberikan bunga yang sama untuk Ichigo...."

"Rukia..." Byakuya mendekati Rukia, menyisakan beberapa jengkal untuk mereka.

"Kalau kau mengerti maksud bunga itu, tentu kau juga paham apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. "Jujur, Byakuya-sama, saya belum mengerti."

Byakuya mengunci tubuh Rukia, membawanya ke dalam dekapan dirinya. Lantas melanjutkan dengan menghabiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Rukia tak bisa menolak; karena memang yang ia butuhkan adalah itu. Reaksi nyata yang melanjutkan sebuah perkenalan biasa menjadi sebuah langkah baru.

Aroma hangat sakura memenuhi penciuman Rukia, dan dan kecupan manis yang mendamaikan perasaannya. Waktu berhenti karena sikap dan perasaan; mungkin itulah frase yang dapat menggambarkannya.

Byakuya menarik dirinya. Tersenyum lembut setelah Rukia menampakkan wajahnya yang kemerahan. Lantas ia membimbing tangan Rukia, membawa gadis itu menuruni tangga. Ke bawah, mengajaknya untuk sebuah persemian yang baru.

Ya, sweet pea di sana adalah kuncinya.

"_Selamat tinggal, terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan."_

**- compiuto -**

.

* * *

Fyuwh...

Gimana neng? Sudah memenuhi keinginanmukah? Kuharap ini fluffy (pengulangan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya). Dan untuk challenge yang kau berikan padaku, tunggu ya... ^^a

Saia mungkin mau mem-pause fic2 multichap milik saia. Karena saia mau konsen ke request fic yang sudah menumpuk... Jadi maaf kalau multichap saia seperti BSAWM dan ITWM bakal lama apdet, kecuali saia punya waktu luang lebih banyak. Senin belajar sudah dimulai seperti biasa, plus les tambahan dan beberapa tugas saia sebagai seorang pelajar.... Kalau mood saia hancur dan ga punya banyak waktu luang lagi, mungkin status hiatus akan saia pajang kembali....

Terima kasih ya~

**.**

**.**

**Shina and anyone, how about your opinions?**


End file.
